


Let Me See Sunny Skies Again

by strwberrychampgne



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Kim Mingyu, Cliche, Coming of Age, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I cant include some things here I dont wanna spoil lol, Just a buttload of cliches, M/M, bookworm wonwoo, may have slight foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberrychampgne/pseuds/strwberrychampgne
Summary: He believed that love is cliche in books, that's how Wonwoo sees it. If he comes upon someone who'll give him such he'll know it's the one. Enter Mingyu, someone who comes close, his so-called best cliche.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI, I KNOW I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE but here's a small oneshot I've worked on to compensate for my long absence. I got more in my drafts waiting , including a fair few new chapters for some of my fics and a new fics.
> 
> However, here it is! Enjoy this new one shot!!

It is a known fact that Jeon Wonwoo dislikes clichés.

Yes he knows he’s a bookworm; he’d read a ton of books every single day, visit different libraries, and search for books in Amazon- the works. He’d probably read a lot of books with the same predictable endings and same happenings. But to be honest he’s getting pretty tired of reading clichés, he wants something realistic, something that can actually happen in real life because these clichés don’t usually happen in real life anyway. With that, he made himself a promise: if he ever experiences a cliché love story he’d know it’s the one.

In every cliché love story there’s always the bad boy, but the closest Wonwoo can ever get to a bad boy is Kim Mingyu. Yes, Kim Mingyu; campus heartthrob, basketball player, cold-hearted with the leather jacket and black, fancy, sleek motorcycle-- he’s definitely the perfect image of every cliché bad boy in every book he’s ever read minus the fact that Kim Mingyu never had a girlfriend and nobody even knows if he’s straight anyway. Wonwoo never expected him to notice him and he never expected that he’ll enter his life anyway, not that he has an interest in him or whatever…

Well, until now.

Because standing in front of him, panting and catching his breath is the one and only tall, dark, and handsome campus hot guy Kim Mingyu and he was really standing in front of him and is now staring at his very soul. He didn’t dare to speak up first; he was too intimidated and puzzled as to why this person is here anyway- in front of the library comfort room of all places. For the record, when Mingyu entered the building he hurriedly walked towards Wonwoo and snatched the poor unsuspecting boy.

“Sorry…. Sorry about that, Jeon I just...” Mingyu says, in between breaths. The poor guy was panting for his life, and he looks disheveled- totally looks like someone who ran a 4k and went to a triathlon in one go. “I… I need your help.”

Wonwoo’s face contorted into one of confusion, he wasn’t sure if he was hearing what he was actually hearing. “Um… excuse me, you want my help?” He asks out of disbelief, his mouth agape. “You don’t even know me, Kim. I’m not exactly one of your friends.”

“I know, I know…” Mingyu groans, he then heard the clamor that sent him running in the first place. He pulled Wonwoo in all of a sudden, and kissed him on the lips as soon as a group of girls came running- probably admirers. Wonwoo’s eyes were wide as their lips were interlocked and the noise died down as the group witnessed the ordeal.

He’s fucked.

Mingyu pulled away at looked into his eyes with an unexplainable intensity. “I’ll be back later, babe.” He murmurs in a deep voice, walking away as the group squealed around Wonwoo, bombarding him with numerous questions.

He also has a question of his own: What the fuck just happened?

* * *

In books and Television dramas, the fake-dating trope is one of the most cliché plots that Wonwoo’s ever read. Apparently that is also one of his least favorite tropes now—probably because it’s already invading his life as he stared at Kim Mingyu who’s sitting in front of him at a café.

Approximately three hours ago, he had a normal and peaceful life- One that was not invaded by pretentious men like Kim Mingyu. But now, it was a disaster and all eyes were on him as soon as that damn kiss happened. He never really wanted any of this to happen, no of course not, but here they are in an awkward situation—skipping classes in the empty café sipping on coffee.

“Jeon…”

“Listen, Kim. I have no idea how you magically know my name or even know how I look like but this is insane.” Wonwoo drags, a mix of several negative emotions invading his mind. “But for the love of god, what make you think that I would even attempt to agree with your proposal?”

“I just really need this, please Wo—Jeon. I’m just tired of them all, I can do anything.”

“And I don’t want to be talked about like the president and his first lady, try harder I might just give in.” He says, rolling his eyes and sipping on his iced coffee.

“Fine, I knew that this would be a waste of time.” Mingyu grumbled, to Wonwoo’s disbelief, as he stood up and dusted off his pants. Wonwoo was expecting him to leave at once but he was surprised that he was pulled out by Mingyu to the empty parking lot. Mingyu leaned on his motorcycle- which did took Wonwoo’s breath away by how similar he looked to his imaginary bad boys.

“If you agree to be my boyfriend for 3 months, I’ll help you publish your books.” Mingyu declares, producing a very surprised Wonwoo in front of him.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re the kid on the paper.” Mingyu says, recalling the campus paper that has Wonwoo as their Editor In Chief, he only mentioned that dream once which was in an interview at least 3 years ago and it was a big shocker that Mingyu remembered—of all people. “In the interview the media club did, I was there as their camera guy. You said that you want to publish a book someday.”

Wonwoo looked at him, it was his biggest dream up to this day, to publish one of his works. Would it be possible? I mean this is Kim Mingyu, he has connections and his family is rich.

“How do I know that I can trust you?”

“I don’t trust you either, doesn’t that cancel everything out?”

Wonwoo eyed him and stepped closer. He extended his hand and allowed Mingyu to reach for it, shaking his hand. “Fine, it’s a deal.”

Mingyu smiled his famous debonair grin and kissed the back of Wonwoo’s hand. “Shall I take you home then, love?”

* * *

It was a mistake, to have agreed to this deal, and Wonwoo rarely admits that he makes mistakes. He is a perfectionist, detail-oriented, a fusspot, and control-freak, whatever anyone says. But now… how did Kim Mingyu manage to twist his life like a god damn pretzel?

Within the past month, Mingyu managed to be the perfect boyfriend. He didn’t even mean this in a sarcastic way, he didn’t have to point out the itty-bitty details and his horrific pet peeves like how he did with his past exes and dates. Mingyu simply became Mingyu.

He would always pick him up at 6am sharp, the time he would usually go to school. They’d go for morning coffee together and he would always order Wonwoo’s coffee precisely as he would, black but with 2 sachets of brown sugar and a separate small cup of milk so that Wonwoo can add it himself in moderation. As they go to the university, he would come by Wonwoo’s classes frequently in breaks—which people find absolutely cute and sappy—to go out for lunch or accompany him to the library, he’d carry his books and let Wonwoo babble around as they sit. To Wonwoo’s surprise, Mingyu is quite easy to talk to, they can talk about the most random things and he never expected this from a guy whose reputation is built around being a “bad boy”. Turns out Mingyu has indeed read books, a few of them were his own favorites and they would always argue about the characters. Mingyu is also very argumentative, which is no surprise for Wonwoo as they did argue on the first day, yet he finds it amazing that Mingyu could counter and win his arguments—being quite a fighter himself.

Mingyu was a million surprises, and it was no surprise to everyone—except Wonwoo himself—that he would get attached to him.

Wonwoo sat on his usual spot with Mingyu, a garden in the campus wherein he would stay to skip his dreary classes. Mingyu has already texted him that he has to attend to several personal matters. He can never understand the perils of the rich and their pretentious families, it was similar to what he usually reads based on Mingyu’s stories. Strict parents and all that nonsense, those are what bothers the tall guy.

Yet, right now as he sat in their usual spot, he spots a familiar face with another familiar face, yes that was a big cliché isn’t it? Mingyu mentioned something about an arranged marriage: his parents wanted to set him up with another person as they think that Mingyu doesn’t have anyone at the moment. Today, it was Chou it seems. A tall, slender, perfect-looking girl who rather stood stiffly beside Mingyu’s fluidity. They were talking, as if Mingyu had a stoic expression Chou was expressionless. Chou was beautiful, and any girl like her could probably have Mingyu wrapped up in her tiny fingers on the first date. Unlike him…

His insecurities get the better of him sometimes, as he stared at them he only thought that they would make a perfect couple. The taste in his mouth was too bitter, hence he stood up and carried his books. _Wouldn’t the protagonist walk out from such a scene?_ He thought to himself as he walked long steps, as far from the two as possible.

He never noticed that Mingyu’s eyes were on his back as he walked into the busy campus.

* * *

Kim Mingyu never knew love.

He only knew love from his mother, she truly loved him until her last breath so it seems. That’s why when his father introduced the petit, younger, snobby lady who was his step-mother, he knew he wouldn’t be experiencing that same kind of love as well.

That was the hardest part of being the token child; Conformity. To try and conform to his parents’ expectations of him in hopes of gaining the love he never experienced once again. How come his parents never gave such burden to his younger siblings? He never knew. He was only thankful that it was him and not his brother and sisters.

The love he yearned, he never experienced with others. Women, men, anyone he was with—he never felt the warmth he was desperately searching for. They were only after him for a few specific things; money, power, sex, popularity, the list goes on and never ends. Sometimes he just wished he had nothing only to find something.

Then, he met Wonwoo.

Well, he already did meet him. Since the fourth grade, Jeon Wonwoo was the silent kid who always had his nose stuck in a book. Unlike him, who was the popular, athletic type that gets everyone so easily—Jeon was the silent type, kept to himself and his friends all the time. Admittedly he is quite popular, and Mingyu agrees that the guy has… well…

_How can a guy be this pretty?_

Eye candy. That was all he ever was to Mingyu back in the day. He never even knew if the older knew of his existence, or if Mingyu would see the boy in a different light. Until that one time in the eleventh grade when the media club dragged him to the newsroom to talk to the budding Editor-in-Chief. He saw Wonwoo.

The way his eyes twinkled as he talked about the old rag he publishes every week, how he made it different from the old papers on campus, how he wanted to add more to it. And when he talked about his dream: to publish books at an early age and possibly make a difference, Mingyu’s heart stopped.

From them on, Wonwoo was never just an eye candy to the boy.

Mingyu saw more than what meets the eye, and when he had the chance to date him he saw more of him. A kind and humorous boy with big dreams and a knack for scolding him whenever necessary. Mingyu found warmth, he found something he never felt with anyone, except his friends and siblings, after a long time. Not from his dad, his step-mother, his string of lovers—no.

He found it in Wonwoo, of all places.

That’s why seeing Wonwoo walk away, into the crowd where he never belonged, it was painful.

He never belonged there, he belonged in a better fairy tale.

* * *

Goodbyes are the hardest, they both knew that.

Mingyu bade Chou goodbye, because they weren’t happy with the arrangement. Chou loved someone else, Mingyu’s own heart was someplace else as well. It was a good investment.

But when Wonwoo said that he was leaving and the circumstances he had to face, Mingyu’s heart shook.

“You’re leaving?”

“I have to.”

“You’re kidding.” Mingyu said, his smile bitter and eyes filling up with tears he never knew he held. “You can’t leave, Wonwoo.”

“It’s for my future, Mingyu.” He says, placing a gentle hand on the younger’s shoulder. “I never had the chance to make it big anywhere. Hey, big guy…” he says, chuckling as he cupped Mingyu’s cheeks. The younger’s eyes were downcast as his worries got the better of him. “It’s going to be okay, it’s just a one-week congress. It’s not like I’ll be away from you for years.”

“What if something happens? Wonwoo…” Mingyu replies, holding his hand as his voice trailed off.

“Hey.” Wonwoo said, urging Mingyu to look into his eyes. “I’ll come back from that boat in one piece. We still have things to settle, big guy, a cruise ship won’t take me down.” He chuckles.

Wonwoo knew that this trip and his attachment to Mingyu are two things that can’t be connected, but either way he found it hard to say goodbye to the guy even if it was just for a week. The guy’s eyes were heavy with worry and he knew why, if only Wonwoo could wish for a plane instead of a boat that reminded Mingyu of his mom.

“I got you something.” Wonwoo says, giving Mingyu a watermelon-scented envelope. “Don’t cry for me, Gyu. Your fake boyfriend’s going to cry too.” He joked, which made Mingyu let out a chuckle.

The arrangement they had, it all felt too real. Sometimes he doubt if it was real or not, but he got even more confused as Mingyu enveloped him in a warm hug, making him safer than he’s ever felt in years. “Take care, for me.”

Wonwoo smiled. “I will.” He broke away and carried his bags, looking at Mingyu with one final smile before he starts the week. “Read the letter and let me know your answer when I get back.” He calls out before boarding.

He never knew what would happen, what Mingyu would say… maybe he’d use this time to rest from the business of university, but one thing’s for sure.

For a second there, he felt that they were real.

Maybe it is possible, maybe Mingyu was his best cliché.

* * *

_Dear Mingyu,_

_Where do I begin, big guy? Well, first off, you were supposed to be the one to write me a letter for my trip. I don’t even know why I’m writing this in the first place, but here I am. Pretty old-fashioned, I know, but it’s better than texting so shut up._

_Mingyu, I’ll be gone for a week in the worst way possible, I’ll be fine, I know… it’s you I’m more worried about so pay attention. I know you’ve got it bad in life and you’re tired of everything and what your parents would give you so I suggest that you go talk to them. You’re their son, Mingyu. You’ve done more than what they’ve expected and I’m proud of you for that._

_The thing is, I wanted to tell you that I’ll be backing out of this deal. Tell your parents the truth, Gyu. You can’t hide from your problems through a fake, cliché relationship. And as much as it pains me, we have to stop this. I’m not cut out for it._

_I need to go, it’s been making me choke and look for air to breathe, Gyu. It’s suffocating to see how it’s all fake whenever I wished it was real. I need a breather, I need to think. I know you need me, I wish I can help without breaking the agreement we had. I have to admit everything. Everything I do, everything I try to say, and everything I feel—it was real. Everything was real for me._

_I used to tell myself that this was all a mistake, agreeing to date you was a mistake. Well, I guess I ate all my words. I used to wish for clichés to happen in my life and you made it happen. Whatever we had, I loved and cherished every bit of it. This is my best mistake and you will always be my best mistake._

_Please wait for me and tell me how you feel. I can’t stand another minute without you, yet I had to think Gyu. Wait for me, I’ll be back soon. And even if you won’t accept my feelings I would gladly disregard everything just so that I cannot lose you._

_Until the last second, I love you Mingyu._

_Wonwoo_

That was the last time he read the paper, it was Friday and Mingyu felt antsy. He wanted to see Wonwoo, to hold him and tell him that he loves him as well. They didn’t have to pretend anymore because everything is real now. Mingyu loves him back, and he wants this to be real.

However the unmistakable sound from the television caught his attention, and the screen was filled with people crying, looking out at sea, and the big letters of the headline plastered onscreen.

Cruise Ship XX, sunk at sea. Survivors unknown, rescuers en route.

Mingyu’s entire world stopped, his heart shattered and he immediately stood and grabbed his jacket.

He can’t lose him too, not now, not ever.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Epilogue; The sun can shine, even on rainy days

He waited at the docks.

The ocean breeze hit him hard and he felt like he was wearing thin clothing from the cold that seeped through his clothes and skin. But Mingyu waited, he was determined to wait. He can’t bear the news at all, to be honest. How can you bear losing the love of your life the same way you lost the only woman who ever made you feel loved?

Mingyu did as Wonwoo said over the past few days. He came up to his parents and talked to them, his fear of a beating was disregarded and his parents went beyond his expectations. They were more accepting, eager to know and be introduced to Wonwoo.

His father, a stoic and serious man most of his life, would usually disapprove of Mingyu’s individual decisions after his first wife—Mingyu’s mother—dies from the luxury cruise she went on for work. He never seemed to care much after Mingyu’s rebellious streak during his college years, he was doing well with his grades anyway hence he never cared much even if his present wife worries about him. Mingyu used to be the token child in his eyes, a worthy successor of the family business as the eldest son, yet he knew Mingyu was as lost as he is when his mother was lost to the waters of the sea. That is why he lets him be as an adult, to find himself as he did.

Then, Mingyu met Wonwoo. You can swear that the old man have never seen his son so bright and better ever since he heard the news of the past. Mingyu’s smile was different, his actions, the nights he would frequently come back late and drunk, his motives, everything—it was all different, Mingyu was different. When he talked about Wonwoo, he could swear that his son’s animated features while telling the stories of his lover was more than elating, his wife almost teared up as the both of them witnessed how happy Mingyu was.

Mingyu’s face screamed his anxious feelings, but when his father stood beside him and pulled him in for an embrace, Mingyu’s insides were relieved of stress and tears of joy streamed his face as both of his parents embraced him—giving him the motivation and warmth he longed for from his own family.

But then, he heard the news

He held his life together despite his impatience, yet as he saw tonight’s news headline he couldn’t make his feet stop. He ran, 13 minutes to the docks where the other survivors’ loved ones waited. They were there for a body, an injured casualty, or a survivor. Mingyu can only hope for the best.

Is it too much to ask for, he thought. He only wished for Wonwoo to be back, to come back for him.

He looked at the nearing boat, eyes frantically searching for any sign of life on the boat. There were people standing but no sign of Wonwoo anywhere. The people around him rushed to the docks, desperate to find their own loved ones while Mingyu stood there. He was frozen in his place.

People began streaming out of the boat, various people came out. There were people holding other people close, the survivors were covered in towels and blankets, others pushed stretchers and wheelchairs out, others cried. He just stared at the boat.

He never noticed and heard the panicked sound of footsteps rushing out, men going out unaccompanied. One of them looked into his eyes, Mingyu can barely believe it. Everything blurred out as he laid eyes on the brown and warm orbs that stared back at his own eyes, the sound of a familiar voice screaming his name, warm arms pulling him into an embrace that felt like home.

His mind was in a state of shock, he let out a breath of relief as he held the person before him, hardly believing that he was real. Even his whispers, his gentle voice calling out. “Mingyu, Mingyu it’s me. I’m here, I’m alive.” Hardly sounded real, it sounded like a dream until he snapped out of it.

“You’re alive.” He whispered in a soft, cracking voice. His eyes were welling up with tears as he looked at the man before him.

“Of course I’m here, a boat can’t take me down.”

* * *

_Years Later..._

Mingyu stopped the car, getting off after parking under the shade of the tree that stood over a stone tablet. He brought the flowers and walked to the small tablet with a melancholy smile.

“It’s been a while.” He says with a smile, kneeling before the stone. “I’m sorry if I can hardly visit, I’ve been studying… and now I just graduated. I’m gonna get a job and make you even more proud than you already are of me.”

He smiled as he touched the stone, the engraved letters of the tomb shining like silver as the sound of footsteps were heard, the grass rustling as two people settled beside Mingyu.

“I did it, I’m the man that I’m supposed to be. I wish you’re here to see this though.” He said as the man beside him clasped his shoulder gently and placed the bouquet on the stone.

“Mrs Kim…” Wonwoo says with a smile. “I wish you can see how happy Mingyu is, he’s changed over the years but still acts like a little kid.” He chuckled. “Don’t worry, me and Woomi are going to take good care of him. Right, princess?” He says, looking at their adopted daughter who smiled and nodded.

“Don’t worry, papa.” She says, patting Mingyu’s back and making Mingyu grin. “Dada and I love you a lot.”

Mingyu hugged them tight, feeling the warmth of their love in his arms as he let out a breath of happiness and contentment. “Papa loves you and Dada too, Woomi.”

Mingyu took one more look at his mother’s tomb. He never imagined that 4 year later, he’s already where he is. He was about to be married to the love of his life and they have a beautiful, little girl and 2 cats.

Wonwoo smiled, aware of how happy Mingyu finally is—after years of his emotional turmoil. He never imagined that he would be this happy as well, he found the love of his life, after all. Mingyu was his best cliché, after all, and he was right when he said that his best cliché Is the one.

“Mom…” Mingyu says, smiling down at her grave as the sun shone above the trio. “I found what I was looking for.”

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, hehe.  
> So here we are, I left y'all with a huge cliffhanger. I'm still deciding on the ending but I guarantee that I'll release the epilogue as soon as I finish my other school works. Until then, do keep an eye out. I got more fics up my sleeve and I do hope that you will be able to read my works and somehow reduce your boredom in these times.
> 
> Anyway, I'll be in my cave again to continue "Maybe We're Onto Something For Fun?" and hopefully I get the next few chapters out very soon. Until then, keep posted and look out for possible updates and spoilers in my Twitter account @notyounghee and well... I'm back lovelies!


End file.
